


With a Whimper

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dark, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A quasi companion story to my main series,”I'd Do Anything For Love.” This is short, but it shows a potential scene between Kara and Alex in the future.





	With a Whimper

Kara looked down at Alex, sitting down on her couch, in her apartment, looking happy, and moved to her balcony. “Alex, It's time.”   
Alex looked up at her and frowned. “Time for what?”   
Kara took a deep breath. “I'm sorry. Alex. It's time for me to remove you as a threat to Lena.” 

Alex sighed. “I see. Well, I'm sorry it came to this, Kara.”   
“I am indeed sorry, Alex. You know I never wanted to hurt you. Never. I fought against doing this for so long, and it was only your attempted murder on Lena that made me realize I had no choice.” 

“I thought by killing Lena, I would stop her corruption before it got too late, but I realize that it was not her hand that pushed you this far off. It was what I've done.” Alex shook her head.

“I know you want to kill me, Kara, but really, why don't you let me kill myself?” Alex frowned and drank some of her beer.

“Cirrhosis takes too long, Alex.” Kara smirked.  
Alex chuckled. “I figured that was probably the one way I would die. Would be ironic in the extreme considering how dangerous my job is.”

“I can promise you a quick death, but I owe it to you to decide how I kill you. You deserve that.” Kara sighed.

Alex thought for a moment. “Okay, kill me with kindness!”   
Kara chuckled. “That's really not an option, unless you want me to sex you to death, but well, I don't want to start humming the theme to Deliverance.” 

Alex laughed out loud. The statement was completely absurd, but this entire situation was absurd. After a moment, Alex spoke. “Okay, if you're going to kill me, Kara, and you're making it up to me to decide, then I choose a painless way, if you do it right, and I believe you can.” 

“Sure.” Kara nodded. “I'm not going to kill you painfully.”   
“Break my neck.” Alex sighed.

Kara nodded. “That is a very painless death.”   
Alex stood up from the chair, and looked across at her sister. “I really underestimated how you would handle what I did. I truly am sorry that I thought it was Lena's fault all along, but really, it was mine. I pushed you to do this.” 

Kara nodded. “I know. I accept your apology. I just wish things didn't turn out this way. Because everything will be different now.” 

Alex frowned. “That is for certain.”   
Kara reached up with both hands. “Are you ready, Alex/”   
Alex nodded. “Yes.”  
“Alright.” Kara moved her hands with barely any effort, and a loud cracking noise filled the room.   
Alex dropped dead to the floor. 

Kara frowned. “I am so sorry, Alex.”   
She turned and walked out the front door, knowing everything would change, and nothing would ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> It was always meant to be sad, but I should say it could happen.


End file.
